


04 - Change

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [5]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for him to change. For good, this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04 - Change

Luffy was sulking.

He was sitting on Sunny's figurehead, shoulders slumped and completely silent. He had been there for a really long moment already, his time perception completely shut off as he gazed at the still dark waters reflecting the night's full moon, its ripples silently lulling the ship to sleep.

He was thinking about a lot of things. About the dream of his childhood that had woken him up in the first place. About Sabo's death, his gentleness and his love for him, his pranks and his fighting skills, trying to remember his face, his voice and his touch that he had since long forgotten because of the lack of contact with him. About Garp's absence when he was small, his deadly trainings and his love-filled occasional hugs, his disappointed look each time he talked about becoming a pirate instead of a marine like his grandfather wished him to. About Dadan's presence as she yelled at him and his brothers for doing something stupid, her cocky grin and loud laugh, her big rough hands treating his injuries after hunting a tiger or after fighting his siblings. About Makino's sweetness, her warm embraces and her kind smile, her gentle fingers running through his hair, her simple meals making his heart fill up with some unknown emotion. About Shank's playfulness, his pirate-like speech as he described one of his too many adventures, his toothy grin when he was making fun of him, his sparkling eyes firing up whenever he looked at his crew, and at him, showing how much he loved the all. About Ace's youth, his murderous intent when he set up traps for him, his constant teasing and his tries, always succeeding, at working his little brother up and picking up a fight with him, his tenderness glowing in his eyes, illuminating the night and chasing the images of his nightmares away, his comforting hug and his tears of sadness closing the gap between the two of them when they learned Sabo's death, and... And his promise. "I will never die."

The rising sun's light shot lasers in his eyes, forcing the teen to close them to protect them, which caused tears to fall on the wood beneath him.

Luffy was still sulking. He hadn't moved at all ever since he got there, and he was so lost in his thoughts and memories that he couldn't feel the numbness that took over most of his legs because of his stillness.

The crew hadn't miss that.

When Luffy first came on deck in the middle of the night, Robin, who was keeping watch for the second half, spotted him right away. She considered advising him not to go in the galley this night because she had seen Sanji set nasty ones up, but when she noticed his slumped figure, she knew he wasn't out for that purpose. Maybe a comforting hug would make him feel better. However, as his eyes locked onto hers, a dark shadow lingering behind the moon's reflection, she knew this wasn't good either.

Before long, the cook's eyes stopped on his captain's back for while as soon as he had left the men quarters. He was up early to prepare breakfast, as usual, and wasn't expecting to see Luffy tlike this. He was about to call out to him, to make him help prepare something for the ladies, when he noticed some kind of dark aura around him. Now wasn't the time.

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, illuminating Sunny Go with its warm rays, and the crew members got up one after the other. They all took notice of their rubber captain who seemed completely lost n his thoughts, something that happened every often once in a while. They had all a pretty good idea of what was on his mind, but they also all knew better than to pop his bubble. Luffy was still sad about what had happened, angry at himself for failing so miserably, ans so  _pained_ , that his crew couldn't do anything to help him as they wished they could. He had changed a lot since two years ago. By now, the Strawhat Pirates knew when their goofy captain wasn't goofy anymore and looked at the horizon without acknowledging anyone, it meant he was gone to some far away time and place, where they couldn't reach him.

However, he would always come back. Although a dark shadow always lingered in his eyes, although his smile was an inch smaller and his laugh always a little sour, he would still pretend to have been the same, as if nothing had happened.

Even though he was thinking about a lot of things, Luffy heard all of his companions doing their usual morning work. He knew they were fully capable of taking care of everything without hi being there: they always did since the very beginning. He knew they had talked to each other in whispers, trying not to disturb him too much from his thinking, although they all wanted him to snap out of it. He knew they wanted to help him, and he knew they couldn't. Even if they could, he knew he wouldn't let them help. He wouldn't burden them with his own problems.

He heard someone drop down near him, leaning their back on the rails. He knew it was Zoro. He heard his silent speech, or rather he felt his eyes creating hole in the back of his head, and he  _understood_. And he knew he was  _right_.

It was time for him to  _change_. For good, this time.

The sun was high in the sky, announcing diner time, when the whole crew gathered in the kitchen, eating in silence. Suddenly Goofy Luffy busted in, yelling for food. And the crew was glad he had come back. But they were stunned. This time, he had come back for real. No shadow. True smile. Heartful laugh.

Zoro smirked. His captain had listened to him. He had  _changed_. For real. See? That's all it took: a silent scolding.


End file.
